


Puzzle of Melodies

by AzumiOctania25



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherhood, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzumiOctania25/pseuds/AzumiOctania25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apa yang kau rasakan jika seseorang yang kau sayangi melupakanmu?</p><p>Riku berusaha mengumpulkan kembali potongan kenangan yang hilang. Demi seseorang yang sangat dia cintai dan sayangi. Demi sang kakak yang saat ini sedang mencari dimana potongan kenangan itu pergi.</p><p>Chapter 5 - Harapan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Semu

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Salam kenal, Azumi di sini~ uhm... ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic i7 btw. Awalnya sempet minder mau publish apa nggak karena... *sees all the i7 fanfics in english* ...tapi ya daripada cerita ini membusuk di kepala mendingan publish aja deh XD
> 
> Mungkin feel-nya agak sedikit beda karena ini bahasa Indonesia, tapi semoga teman-teman bisa menikmati cerita ini ya (_ _ )
> 
> Setting: antara Story 1 dan Story 2 (beberapa waktu setelah BoW dan sebelum Story 2 dimulai). Pairing gado-gado, silakan dinotis sendiri~ *dilempar sendal*
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: **IDOLiSH7 (c) Bandai Namco Online**

_Berita datang dari seorang penyanyi muda berbakat, Kujou Ten. Center dari grup TRIGGER ini mengalami kecelakaan kemarin malam dan sekarang sedang dirawat intensif di rumah sakit. Belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut dari pihak agensi tentang kondisi terbaru Kujou. Namun manajer grup TRIGGER mengatakan bahwa jika kondisi Kujou semakin membaik maka dia akan terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya sebagai penyanyi._

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu sejak berita itu tersebar diberbagai media. Kecelakaan itu terjadi setelah Ten pulang dari sesi pemotretan di sebuah kantor redaksi majalah fashion. Taksi yang dinaiki Ten dihantam truk boks saat berada di jalan bebas hambatan. Diduga akibat kelalaian supir, truk boks itu menabrak kencang taksi yang ada didepannya hingga taksi itu terguling dan menghantam pembatas jalan.

Sang supir taksi meninggal dunia saat perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Tapi syukurlah, takdir masih memberikan kesempatan untuk Ten. Dia selamat dalam peristiwa maut tersebut walaupun terluka cukup parah. Kepalanya mengalami cedera akibat benturan dan pecahan kaca sehingga harus dirawat di ruang gawat darurat.

Kondisinya saat ini stabil, namun Ten masih belum sadarkan diri. Hal ini membuat Anesagi—manajer TRIGGER—sempat kewalahan mengatur ulang jadwal yang sudah dia siapkan sebelumnya. Aktivitas TRIGGER juga dihentikan sementara selama Ten masih belum pulih. Gaku dan Ryuu pun mulai melakukan berbagai pekerjaan selain sebagai penyanyi seperti menjadi bintang iklan, pengisi suara, atau bermain dalam drama televisi. Namun setiap mereka berhadapan dengan anggota pers yang menanyakan tentang keadaan sang _center_ , mereka terpaksa mengatakan bahwa Ten 'baik-baik' saja.

Beberapa hari berlalu dan akhirnya Ten siuman dari koma. Mendengar berita itu, Gaku dan Ryuu menghela nafas lega. Mereka ingin segera bertemu _partner_ kecil mereka, tapi dokter mencegah semua pengunjung untuk menjenguk dikarenakan kesadarannya belum pulih total. Empat hari kemudian, dokter membolehkan Ten untuk dijenguk. Gaku dan Ryuu langsung menuju rumah sakit setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai untuk menjenguk Ten.

Tapi pupus sudah. Perasaan lega mereka kini kembali tertutup dengan kekhawatiran.

* * *

“ _Kenapa... aku bisa berada di sini?”_

“ _Kau mengalami kecelakaan setelah melakukan pemotretan majalah,” jawab Gaku._

“ _Kecelakaan? Pemotretan… majalah?”_

_Gaku mengerutkan dahi ketika mendengar balasan dari Ten. Dia menoleh ke arah Ryuu, seakan-akan sang pemuda bersurai coklat itu mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya._

“ _Ten, sebelum mengalami kecelakaan kau melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk majalah fashion. Kudengar dari Anesagi-san kau bertemu salah satu member IDOLiSH7 di sana,” kata Ryuu menjelaskan dengan perlahan._

_Ten terdiam, dia mengerjapkan matanya. Alisnya terangkat, mencoba mengingat-ingat._

“ _Apa kau bilang? I...Idol...”_

“ _IDOLiSH7.”_

_Dengan canggung Ten membalas, “Siapa… itu?”_

_Gaku terkejut mendengar jawaban itu, “Mereka grup idola yang selama ini menjadi rival grup kita, IDOLiSH7! Apa kau lupa, Ten?!”_

_Ten menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah._

Astaga—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? _, gumam Ryuu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Dia langsung mendekati Gaku dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga sang_ leader _. Mata Gaku melebar namun dia berusaha menahan emosinya agar gestur tubuhnya tidak terbaca oleh Ten. Gaku meringis mendengar perkataan Ryuu barusan._

Jangan-jangan… Ten hilang ingatan?

* * *

Tsumugi menyandarkan tubuh di kursi kerjanya, dia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Sedikit lelah setelah mengatur jadwal kegiatan IDOLiSH7 untuk bulan ini, sekaligus juga mengontak beberapa kantor dan studio untuk memastikan jadwal yang dibuatnya berjalan lancar. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh petang, tidak terasa sudah tiga jam dia berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Saatnya isitirahat untuk melepas lelah.

Baru saja Tsumugi bangun dari kursinya, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering kencang. Dia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di sebelah laptop lalu melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya. Yaotome Gaku.

“Halo, Takanashi di sini,” kata Tsumugi menjawab panggilan telepon.

“Ah, halo. Apa kau sekarang sedang sibuk?” tanya Yaotome Gaku di seberang sana.

Sambil menggeleng Tsumugi membalas, “Tidak, aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Ada apa, Gaku-san?”

“Aku ingin memberitahukan tentang keadaan Ten.”

Sudah lama tidak ada kabar terbaru tentang kondisi Kujou Ten, terakhir kali Gaku memberi kabar ketika Ten masih dalam keadaan koma. Tentu saja, berita ini sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh Tsumugi.

“Jadi… bagaimana dengan Kujou-san?” tanya Tsumugi dengan nada pelan.

“Sejak lima hari yang lalu dia sudah siuman dan kondisinya tetap stabil. Tapi...” terdengar jeda. Gaku meneruskan kalimatnya dengan ekspresi frustasi—yang tentunya tak bisa dilihat—pada Tsumugi. “Ten mengalami amnesia.”

_Eh?_

“A-apa? Maksudnya Kujou-san—”

“Dia hilang ingatan. Dia masih mengingat kami, tentang TRIGGER, pihak agensi, dan dia juga masih ingat karirnya sebagai penyanyi. Tapi dia tidak ingat dengan kecelakaan yang dialaminya, juga dengan sesi pemotretan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya. Bahkan...”

Terdengar jeda lagi dari posisi Gaku. Tiba-tiba perasaan Tsumugi menjadi tidak enak.

“Bahkan... dia tidak ingat dengan IDOLiSH7.”

Tubuh Tsumugi terduduk kembali ke kursi. Wajahnya pucat, terkejut dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh _leader_ grup TRIGGER tersebut.

“Aku mohon jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada semua member IDOLiSH7, terutama Nanase. Beritahu saja bahwa Ten sudah sadar dan sudah boleh dijenguk,” ujar Gaku memperingatkan. “Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan. Sampai nanti.”

Tsumugi menaruh ponselnya di meja. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan berita yang disampaikan Gaku barusan. Perasaan gelisah mulai dia rasakan. Bagaimana dia harus bersikap ketika berhadapan dengan Riku?

Tsumugi teringat ketika Riku pertama kali mendengar berita bahwa kakak kembarnya mengalami kecelakaan. Sang _center_ IDOLiSH7 tersebut sempat jatuh kondisinya, dia terus menerus menanyakan kabar Ten sambil menangis. Semua member IDOLiSH7 yang lain sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hingga Presdir Takanashi pun membuat keputusan untuk memberikan waktu cuti tiga hari kepada Riku agar kondisi emosionalnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Karena itu pula, presdir menyuruh Tsumugi untuk mengontak manajer TRIGGER agar mendapatkan berita tentang Kujou Ten. Tapi siapa sangka, ternyata malah Yaotome Gaku yang memberi kabar untuk pertama kalinya. _Leader_ grup TRIGGER itu langsung memberitahu bahwa Ten selamat dari kecelakaan maut meskipun mengalami cedera kepala. Dan sejak itulah, Gaku terus memberikan kabar terbaru tentang Ten kepada Tsumugi. Pria berambut keabu-abuan itu juga bilang bahwa dia rela repot-repot melakukan ini agar Riku tidak khawatir.

Melalui informasi dari Gaku, Tsumugi meneruskan berita tentang Kujou Ten kepada semua member IDOLiSH7. Mereka bersyukur begitu mengetahui bahwa center grup TRIGGER itu selamat dari insiden tersebut, terutama Riku.

**==x==**

“ _Ten-nii… s-syukurlah!”_

“ _Hmm. Aku harap keadaan Kujou-san semakin membaik,” kata Tsumugi tersenyum melihat reaksi Riku._

“ _Manajer, bolehkah aku menjenguk Ten-nii? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya!”_

“ _E-eh?? Tapi Kujou-san belum boleh dijenguk.”_

_Riku tetap bersikeras dan merajuk, “Kumohon, manajer! A-aku ingin melihat… apa Ten-nii baik-baik saja.”_

“ _Maafkan aku, Riku-san… tapi—”_

“ _EHEM!”_

_Ditengah keributan tersebut datanglah Presdir Takanashi, lalu dia mendekati Riku._

“ _Riku-kun, aku sudah memberimu waktu untuk istirahat. Namun itupun ada syaratnya.”_

**==x==**

Syarat yang diajukan presdir bisa dibilang cukup menyiksa batin Riku. Dia dibolehkan menjenguk ketika keadaan Ten sudah membaik, dan sampai saat itu tiba dia hanya boleh mendapatkan kabar terbaru dari Tsumugi. Member yang lain cukup terkejut dengan keputusan itu terutama Iori. Iori pikir jika presdir melakukan itu, yang ada akan semakin menambah beban emosional Riku. Tapi presdir juga mempunyai alasan dibalik keputusan yang dia berikan dan hanya presdir sendiri yang tahu hal itu.

_Tok tok tok._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Tsumugi langsung tersadar dari lamunannya lalu berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Begitu pintu dibuka, terlihat Iori dengan raut wajah yang… masam.

“Manajer, apa kau ada waktu sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu,” tanya Iori _to-the-point_.

Tsumugi mengangguk, “Hmm. Aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku, ayo silakan masuk.”

Iori langsung masuk dan duduk di kursi tamu yang sudah disediakan di ruangan itu. Tsumugi menggumam dalam hati, pasti Iori ingin membicarakan tentang kondisi Riku. Beberapa hari terakhir Iori sering mendiskusikan tentang Riku pada Tsumugi, mendiskusikan keadaan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut sejak dia 'ditahan' oleh presdir Takanashi.

Tsumugi duduk berhadapan dengan Iori, “Pasti tentang Riku-san lagi, benar kan?”

Iori menghela nafas dan mengangguk, “Sepertinya Nanase-san sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Kau tahu, manajer? Barusan tadi dia kabur dari asrama. Untung saja ada Nikaidou-san yang baru pulang dari syuting dan memergokinya yang keluar mengendap-endap.”

Tsumugi tertawa kaku mendengarnya. Ini sudah sekian kalinya Iori mengeluh tentang kelakuan Riku yang semakin hari semakin tidak diduga. Meskipun Tsumugi sendiri tidak meminta tolong pada Iori untuk mengawasi Riku, dia jadi ikut merasa bersalah ketika mendengar keluhan-keluhan yang dilontarkan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

Tsumugi membungkukkan sedikit badannya, “Maafkan aku, Iori-san. Karena aku, kau jadi repot begini.”

“Hah, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Aku tahu kau juga sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sekaligus memastikan berita terbaru tentang Kujou Ten. Biarkan kami saja yang mengawasinya dari dekat,” jawab Iori sembari menggelengkan kepala.

“Ah iya,” tiba-tiba Tsumugi teringat berita yang baru saja dia dapatkan. “Barusan tadi aku mendapatkan berita terbaru tentang Kujou-san.”

“Oh? Bagaimana keadaannya?”

“Kujou-san sudah sadar dari komanya dan sekarang dia sudah boleh dijenguk,” kata Tsumugi, sambil berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan kegelisahannya.

Wajah Iori merekah mendengar kabar tersebut, “Syukurlah—apa aku bisa memberitahu Nanase-san sekarang juga?”

Tsumugi membalas dengan anggukan sambil tersenyum.

“Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus kembali ke asrama sekarang,” Iori langsung bangkit dari duduknya. “Terima kasih, manajer.”

“Sama-sama, Iori-san. Tolong beritahu yang lainnya juga ya.”

Iori berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Sejenak Tsumugi menghela nafas pelan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja terdengar sahutan Iori sesaat setelah dia membuka pintu. Refleks, Tsumugi panik.

“Manajer!”

“I-i-iya, Iori-san? A-ada apa?”

“Wajahmu pucat, kau sakit?”

Tsumugi langsung menggeleng kencang, “Ti-tidak kok! Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan, haha~”

“Oh—” gumam Iori. “Istirahatlah, kau pasti sangat lelah. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, manajer.”

“I-iya, terima kasih!” jawab Tsumugi mengangguk. Akhirnya Iori keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Tsumugi sendirian.

Huft, hampir saja.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi suasana salah satu kamar pasien. Sang penghuni kamar sendiri juga sudah terjaga dari tidurnya, seperti mempunyai insting untuk menyambut pagi. Baru saja suster datang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin. Ya—walaupun bisa dibilang tidak hanya sekedar memeriksa, karena sang suster tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan CD single berjudul “Secret Night” sambil membawa spidol. Benar, suster merangkap fans.

Ten melayani permintaan suster tersebut tanpa sungkan, sekaligus mengembangkan senyum seperti disaat dia berada di panggung. Alhasil, sang suster bukan main senangnya sampai terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih pada _center_ grup TRIGGER itu. Setelah suster tersebut keluar, perlahan-lahan senyum Ten memudar.

Akhirnya dia diperbolehkan keluar dari ruang gawat darurat setelah dokter menyatakan bahwa keadaannya membaik. Dia sudah bisa menggerakkan anggota badannya, yang sebelumnya terlalu lemas untuk melakukan gerakan sederhana sekalipun. Kepalanya juga tidak sesakit yang dia rasakan ketika awal-awal dia siuman, namun beberapa luka gores yang membekas dikepalanya masih harus dirawat dan dibersihkan secara rutin. Semuanya baik, setidaknya begitulah menurut Ten. Dokter pun juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti itu, walaupun pada saat itu dokter menanyakan suatu hal sederhana padanya.

_Apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat sebelum kecelakaan ini terjadi?_

Ten sendiri tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan itu. Dia ingin menjawab tapi dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia berusaha mengingat tapi pikirannya kosong, rasanya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yang dia tahu dia adalah Kujou Ten, _center_ dari grup TRIGGER. Bersama Yaotome Gaku dan Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. Berada dibawah naungan label Yaotome Production. Manajernya bernama Anesagi Kaoru. Single debut mereka dirilis bersamaan dengan single grup idola yang lain yaitu—

Yaitu—

Percuma, Ten tidak dapat mengingatnya. Memang dia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal tapi dia tidak tahu pasti apa hal tersebut. Dia ingat dengan perkataan Gaku tempo hari.

_Mereka grup idola yang selama ini menjadi rival grup kita, IDOLiSH7!_

Ten kembali mengucap dalam hati nama IDOLiSH7. IDOLiSH7? Dia belum pernah dengar sama sekali nama grup idola itu. Tapi Gaku bilang bahwa grup tersebut adalah rival mereka. Rival? Benarkah? Sehebat apakah IDOLiSH7 sehingga Gaku—yang notabene adalah _leader_ —sendiri menyebutnya rival?

Ten menghembuskan nafasnya. Semakin dia berpikir, kepalanya semakin terasa pusing. Dia jadi penasaran dengan IDOLiSH7. Mungkin dia harus bertanya kepada rekan-rekannya tentang grup itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar Ten terbuka. Ten mengarahkan matanya ke arah pintu. Terlihat seorang laki-laki, kelihatan seumuran dengannya, dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah.

“Ten-nii...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saya sempet galau, fanfic ini mau dijadiin oneshot atau multichapter. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi mendingan jadi multichapter aja deh, takutnya kalo di-publish oneshot ntar setting-nya keburu basi =))
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca chapter pertama ini! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya /o/


	2. Nada yang Hilang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten kedatangan seseorang. Seseorang yang harusnya dia ingat.
> 
> _Standard disclaimer applied._

Asrama IDOLiSH7 di pagi hari.

Mitsuki sedang memasak sarapan pagi untuk semua member, dibantu oleh Sougo dan Iori. Tamaki yang baru bangun sedang tiduran di sofa bersama Nagi yang asyik memainkan _mobile game_ Magical Kokona di ponselnya. Lain lagi dengan Yamato yang sudah rapi dan wangi, sang _leader_ sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang di ponselnya. Yang lain sudah bisa menebak bahwa Yamato mendapat jadwal syuting pagi. Tinggal Riku saja yang belum tiba di ruang makan.

Semalam Iori memberitahukan kabar tentang Kujou Ten. Riku menangis setelah mendengar kabar itu, terharu. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya setelah menahan rasa khawatir yang cukup lama. Semua member IDOLiSH7 juga bersyukur mendengar kabar itu, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu waswas lagi dengan Riku yang terus-terusan murung karena tidak diperbolehkan pergi menjenguk Kujou Ten.

Dari dapur, Mitsuki memanggil Tamaki, “Tamaki! Tolong suruh Riku kemari, sarapan sudah siap!”

Tamaki yang sedang enak-enaknya tidur lalu memutar tubuhnya, “Uh... memangnya Rikkun belum bangun ya?”

“Dia belum ada disini, siapa tahu dia masih tidur. Cepatlah, Tamaki!”

“Uh... aku masih ngantuk...”

Beberapa detik setelah itu, sebuah bantal sofa datang menghantam wajah Tamaki. Kaget, Tamaki refleks melempar bantal itu dan melihat Yamato menyilangkan tangannya. “Oi Tama! Bantulah Mitsu walau hanya sedikit!”

Tamaki memajukan bibirnya, _ngambek_. “Iya iya!”

Akhirnya Tamaki bangun dari sofa dan pergi keluar menuju kamar asrama Riku. Yamato mengerlingkan matanya pada Mitsuki yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol. Sarapan pagi sudah beres, meja makan sudah dipenuhi oleh hidangan yang mengguncang perut.

“Semuanya, sarapan sudah siap!” seru Mitsuki. Dia melepaskan celemek dan mencuci tangan kemudian ikut bergabung dengan yang lain. Lalu Mitsuki teringat sesuatu. Ketika mulai memasak tadi tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, tapi suaranya cuma sepersekian detik. _Ah hanya pesan singkat_ , gumam Mitsuki. Dan baginya itu bisa dibaca nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah sarapan terlebih dahulu.

* * *

 “Ten-nii...”

Seorang laki-laki datang menghampirinya. Ten melihat postur laki-laki tersebut dari atas sampai bawah, sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah sang pemuda. Lalu Ten mencerna apa yang barusan tadi diucapkan pemuda yang ada dihadapannya. _Ten-nii..?_

“S-syukurlah Ten-nii baik-baik saja!” katanya sambil berjalan mendekati ranjang. “Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjenguk Ten-nii sebelumnya.”

Ten tetap diam. Membiarkan pemuda itu terus berbicara sambil melontarkan pertanyaan didalam hatinya.

_Siapa?_

“Sebenarnya sejak musibah itu, aku ingin sekali bertemu Ten-nii. Tapi aku tidak diizinkan oleh presdir. Mungkin karena ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, jadi aku harus tetap fokus dan tidak boleh mendahulukan keinginanku dulu.”

_Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa bisa berbicara dengan santai seperti itu padaku?_

“Jadi karena itu aku baru bisa menjenguk sekarang. Maafkan aku, Ten-nii! Tapi kelihatannya Ten-nii sudah lebih sehat, bagaimana perasaan Ten-nii sekarang?”

Ten menggigit bibirnya. _Siapa dia? Apakah orang ini pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?_

“Ten-nii? Ten-nii, kau dengar aku kan?”

_Siapa?! Aku tidak kenal! Aku tidak ingat!_

“Ten-nii, w-wajahmu pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?”

Ten menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Dalam hatinya dia terus bertanya-tanya. Siapa dan siapa. Ten ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Harga diri menahannya untuk tidak sembarangan mengeluarkan emosi pribadinya.

Ten melepaskan tangannya, menatap pemuda tersebut dengan pandangan sendu.

“Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya... kau ini siapa?”

* * *

Riku begitu senang bisa melihat kakaknya kembali. Sudah cukup berhari-hari dia harus menahan keinginannya untuk segera bertemu Ten dan sekaranglah saatnya dia mendapatkan kesempatannya.

Tak henti-henti Riku mengucap syukur, sekaligus meminta maaf kepada kakak kembarnya karena tidak bisa menjenguk dari awal. Dalam benaknya, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak berada disisi Ten sejak insiden itu. Walaupun Ten bukan termasuk keluarganya lagi, tapi Riku tetap menganggap Ten sebagai kakak sekaligus sosok figur idola yang dia jadikan contoh. Karena Ten juga, sekarang dia bisa bersama IDOLiSH7. Maka itu Riku sangat menghargai sang kakak dan dalam hati kecilnya dia pun berharap Ten juga menganggapnya seperti itu.

Betapa leganya Riku bisa bicara lagi dengan Ten. Namun dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ten hanya diam, ekspresinya datar. Tidak pula muncul senyuman khas yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh sang kakak kepadanya. Cara Ten melihat dirinya seperti hampa, seperti tidak melihat apa-apa. Riku melihat wajah Ten yang berubah pucat lalu dilihatnya Ten menutupi wajahnya. Menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. Setelah itu Ten melepas kedua tangannya dan menatap mata Riku sambil tersenyum kaku.

“Maafkan aku. Sebenarnya... kau ini siapa?”

Riku merasa detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat. Otaknya memproses pertanyaan barusan. Riku mendengus.

 _P_ _asti Ten-nii bercanda_.

“Ten-nii, jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini. Aku serius lho,” jawab Riku.

Ada sedikit jeda.

“Aku juga serius. Kau siapa?”

_Bohong._

“Eh?”

“Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kau siapa.”

Riku menelan ludah, dadanya mulai berdebar hebat. “Ini aku, Riku—Nanase Riku! Adik kembarmu, Ten-nii!”

“Nanase... Riku...”

_Bohong. Ini bohong kan?_

“Ten-nii, kumohon jangan bercanda. Jangan membuat orang lain khawatir,” ujar Riku dengan nada tegas. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Ten hanya bergurau.

Ten menunduk, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riku. Matanya menatap ke segala arah seperti mencari petunjuk. Riku mendekat ke sisi Ten dan menggenggam tangan sang kakak. Tapi dalam sekejap tangan yang digenggamnya lepas begitu saja. Ya, Ten menarik tangannya dari genggaman Riku.

Apa maksudnya? Sebuah penolakan? Tenggorokan Riku tercekat. Entah kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ten melepaskan genggaman tangannya begitu cepat, dan sekarang ekspresi wajah Ten seakan-akan menganggapnya seperti orang asing.

“Nanase-san, tolong keluar dari sini,” kata Ten dengan wajah yang memandang ke arah lain.

Emosi Riku semakin teraduk begitu mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

“Ten-nii! Kenapa... Ten-nii!!”

Riku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Tanpa sadar dia berteriak kepada Ten. Terkejut, Ten kembali menatap Riku, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam.

“Sudah kubilang pergi dari sini!” Ten balas meneriaki Riku.

“Jangan pura-pura! Aku tahu Ten-nii hanya bercanda.”

“Aku tidak bercanda! Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, aku tidak ingat—“

“TEN-NII!” teriakan Riku semakin kencang sambil memegang kedua bahu Ten. Mengguncang-guncang bahu kakak kesayangannya tersebut. Berharap sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap dirinya. Tapi sayang, respon yang dia dapat hanyalah diam.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seseorang dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat peraduan emosi mereka berdua. Orang tersebut dengan cepat menarik kedua tangan Riku yang terus menerus mengguncang bahu Ten, kemudian dia membawa Riku yang sudah beruraian air mata keluar ruangan.

“T-tunggu! Lepaskan aku! Ten-nii! TEN-NII!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini update-nya cepet karena... seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, awalnya pengen dijadiin oneshot wwww
> 
> Berikan saya 'asupan' niscaya update-nya cepet //slapped
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! Kalau ada kritik dan saran, boleh kok disampaikan. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~


	3. Kebenaran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya Riku mengetahui semuanya.
> 
> _Standard disclaimer applied._

Sarapan pagi sudah selesai, semuanya membubarkan diri dari meja makan. Ada yang masih betah dan tetap tinggal di ruang tengah—yang merangkap ruang makan—atau pergi keluar seperti Yamato yang harus berangkat pagi untuk melakukan syuting drama.

Mitsuki sendiri juga sudah selesai dan mulai membereskan meja makan bersama Iori. Kemudian dia ingat bahwa ada pesan masuk yang datang sewaktu dia memulai sarapan tadi. Dia membuka ponselnya sejenak dan memeriksa kotak masuk.

“Eh? Dari Riku?”

Ya, pesan masuk tersebut dikirim oleh Riku. Mitsuki membuka isi pesan tersebut.

_Mitsuki, pagi ini aku sarapan diluar ya. Aku harus pergi, ada keperluan yang sangat penting. Trims!_

Mitsuki menggumam. Pantas saja sewaktu dia menyuruh Tamaki untuk membangunkan Riku, Tamaki bilang pintu kamar Riku terkunci, dipanggil juga tidak menyahut. Iori melihat kakaknya yang sedang serius menatap layar ponsel. “Nii-san, ada apa?”

Mitsuki menolehkan kepalanya, “Ah, aku dapat pesan dari Riku. Sebenarnya aku menerima pesannya dari awal kita sarapan tadi sih, tapi aku baru membacanya sekarang.”

Iori menaikkan sebelah alis, “Apa isinya?”

“Dia bilang akan sarapan diluar karena dia harus pergi. Ada urusan penting katanya.”

“Oh...” balas Iori sekadarnya lalu lanjut membereskan meja makan. Tapi jujur saja, hal itu mulai mengganjal pikirannya. Terlalu sering mengamati Riku membuat Iori tahu segala gelagat dari sang _center_. Dia mulai berpikir, pergi kemana Riku sepagi ini hingga tidak sempat sarapan bersama? Urusan penting? Urusan apa?

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka kencang. Dibalik pintu terlihat Tsumugi dengan nafas tersengal, manajer IDOLiSH7 itu masuk kedalam lalu melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Semua yang ada disitu—Iori, Mitsuki, Tamaki, Sougo, dan Nagi—langsung menghampiri Tsumugi.

“Benar-benar tidak ada—” kata Tsumugi lirih.

Sougo berjalan mendekati Tsumugi, “Manajer, ada apa? Kau kelihatan panik.”

“A-apa Riku-san bersama kalian?”

Tamaki menjawab, “Rikkun tidak ikut sarapan. Kamarnya terkunci.”

“Manajer!” Mitsuki menyahut. “Sebelum sarapan tadi, Riku mengirimku pesan singkat. Dia bilang ada urusan penting dan pergi keluar tanpa ikut sarapan bersama kami.”

Iori pun ikut bertanya, “Ada apa, manajer? Apa kau tahu dimana Nanase-san?”

Sambil menenangkan dirinya, Tsumugi menjawab pertanyaan Iori. “Baru saja aku ditelepon kalau Riku-san sedang berada di rumah sakit dimana Kujou-san dirawat. Tapi...”

Semuanya terkejut namun diam tak bersuara, mencoba mendengar penjelasan Tsumugi dengan saksama.

“Tapi... kondisi Riku-san menjadi tidak stabil, dia hilang kendali begitu tahu Kujou-san tidak mengingatnya.”

Iori masih belum mengerti dengan penjelasan Tsumugi, “Maksudnya—?”

“U-uhm... sebelumnya maafkan aku, teman-teman. Sudah menyembunyikan rahasia ini dari kalian,” kata Tsumugi sambil menelan ludah. “Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah... Kujou-san mengalami amnesia.”

* * *

Ruang tunggu rumah sakit terlihat sepi di pagi hari. Hanya terlihat pegawai rumah sakit yang sibuk mengurus administrasi, suster-suster yang lalu lalang melewati lorong rumah sakit, atau beberapa pasien yang keluar—bersama suster atau keluarganya—untuk sekedar meringankan kejenuhan setelah terus-terusan berada di dalam ruang perawatan.

Gaku memasukkan beberapa uang koin ke dalam _vending machine_ , yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ruang tunggu. Dia membeli dua buah minuman kaleng, kopi dan teh. Setelah itu dia berjalan ke arah ruang tunggu. Lebih tepatnya menuju Riku yang sedang terduduk lesu.

Saat hendak menjenguk Ten, dia kaget melihat Riku yang berteriak histeris dihadapan Ten. Dengan cepat Gaku menghentikan Riku dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruang rawat Ten. Sekilas dia juga sempat melihat ekspresi wajah sang _center_ berambut kemerahmudaan itu.

_Dia ketakutan._

Dan dengan kejadian ini, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi dari Riku. Gaku belum mengetahui apa sebelumnya Riku sudah tahu bahwa Ten mengalami amnesia atau tidak sehingga dia bisa mengamuk seperti itu. Dia sendiri percaya bahwa Tsumugi pasti akan merahasiakan hal ini sampai saat yang tepat. Tapi, yah, sepertinya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Gaku duduk disebelah Riku sambil memberikan minuman teh kaleng yang dibelinya, “Ini.”

Riku menerima teh kaleng tersebut, sambil membalas dengan senyuman yang terlihat dipaksakan. Gaku tidak berkomentar apa-apa lalu membuka kopi kaleng yang dia beli dan meminumnya.

“Kau datang sendirian?” tanya Gaku. Riku membalas dengan anggukan.

“Oh begitu,” Gaku menyisip kembali kopi kalengnya. “Berarti kau sudah tahu kalau Ten mengalami amnesia?”

“Eh... a-amnesia?”

“Kau tidak tahu?”

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. “A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa.”

“Aku kira kau sudah tahu dari manajermu, tapi ternyata bukan ya,” jawab Gaku, lalu dia menambahkan lagi. “Ah, tolong jangan salahkan dia, ini salahku karena menyembunyikan hal ini.”

Riku menundukkan kepalanya. Dia belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan tadi Gaku bilang, bahwa manajernya sudah tahu tentang keadaan Ten. Berarti dia sudah tahu sejak awal.

 _Berarti selama ini, manajer menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?_ Riku menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak ingin menyalahkan sang manajer, tapi ada sedikit rasa kesal yang timbul di hatinya. Kalau memang manajer sudah tahu sejak awal, kenapa dia tidak segera memberitahukan kondisi Ten padanya?

Riku mengepalkan tangannya, badannya sedikit bergetar. “Jadi... selama ini... kalian menyembunyikan keadaan Ten-nii dariku?”

“Oi, tadi sudah kubilang jangan salahkan manajermu. Aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu karena—”

Baru saja Gaku ingin memulai penjelasannya, datanglah Tsumugi bersama Banri dan Mitsuki menghampiri mereka berdua.

“Riku-san! S-syukurlah...” Tsumugi menghela nafas. “Kau baik-baik saja?”

Riku menganggukkan kepala, namun kepalanya tetap tertunduk. Tidak menatap wajah Tsumugi sama sekali. Melihat reaksi seperti itu, Tsumugi mulai khawatir. Dia sempat melihat mata sembab yang muncul di wajah Riku. Dia berjalan mendekati Riku—ingin menenangkan sang _center_ —tapi ditahan oleh Gaku. _Leader_ grup TRIGGER itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Sudah saatnya aku menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ten dan juga apa yang barusan terjadi disini,” ujar Gaku menatap ke semuanya. “Akan kuceritakan apa yang sebenarnya dialami Kujou Ten.”

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang siang. Hari ini jadwal Gaku sedang kosong, jadi dia berniat untuk menjenguk dan menemani Ten di rumah sakit. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti tadi pagi. Nanase Riku mengamuk dihadapan Ten. Tentu dia cukup mengerti bagaimana perasaan adik kembar Ten tersebut. Tapi dengan keadaan Ten yang seperti ini, menurutnya sikap sang adik sedikit berlebihan.

Gaku melirik kearah Ten. Pemuda kecil itu sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang, sambil membaca majalah yang dibawa olehnnya. Lalu Gaku kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan _netbook_ yang ada dipangkuannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, dia melirik lagi kearah Ten. Dan kebetulan Ten juga melihat kearahnya.

“Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?” tanya Ten langsung.

Gaku berdecak, “Ck. Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau sendiri juga melihatku kan?”

Ten tidak membalas, sebagai gantinya dia melayangkan pandangan sebal kepada Gaku. Yang bersangkutan membalas lagi dengan senyuman jahil.

“Haaah,” Gaku menghela nafas. “Sepertinya suasana hatimu sudah membaik.”

“Apa maksudmu?”

“Bodoh. Kau pikir aku lupa dengan kejadian tadi pagi?”

Nafas Ten tertahan sesaat. Ah, iya. Orang asing yang mengaku sebagai adik kembarnya datang mengamuk didepan mukanya. Ten berani bersumpah, dia benar-benar tidak kenal dengan pemuda itu.

“Orang itu tidak sopan, dia sudah menyerangku,” jawab Ten.

 _Menyerang katanya_ , gumam Gaku dalam hati. Dipikir-pikir, wajar jika ada orang yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengamuk. Gaku sendiri juga merasa tidak nyaman jika dia berada diposisi Ten saat itu.

“Dia tidak menyerangmu. Dia cuma terkejut.”

Ten mengerutkan dahi, “Terkejut? Kau bilang itu terkejut??”

“Ish, kau ini...” desah Gaku jengkel, lalu menutup _netbook_ miliknya dan memposisikan tubuhnya kehadapan Ten. “Oh iya, aku ingin bicara serius padamu. Apa yang aku katakan, kau harus percaya padaku.”

Sang _leader_ menatap tajam pada Ten. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam tak berkutik, namun dia tahu arti tatapan itu. Sepertinya memang benar-benar menyangkut hal yang serius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sesuai janji saya di twitter, saya update chapter ini di minggu akhir Juni ( _literally_ akhir Juni lol). 2 minggu terakhir ini saya fokus dulu dengan tugas ~~skripsi~~ akhir jadi... maafkan saya 8'))
> 
> Oh iya, khawatirnya saya begini lagi, silakan cek hashtag #i7PoM di twitter. Saya pakai tag itu untuk info update atau sekadar quote(?) iseng-iseng hehe. 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^


	4. Kalbu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa dia hilang ingatan. 
> 
> Riku juga harus menerima kenyataan, tapi berharap kenyataan itu hanya mimpi belaka.
> 
> _Standard disclaimer applied._

“Oh iya, aku ingin bicara serius padamu. Apa yang aku katakan, kau harus percaya padaku.”

Sang _leader_ menatap tajam pada Ten. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam tak berkutik, namun dia tahu arti tatapan itu. Sepertinya memang benar-benar menyangkut hal yang serius.

“Begitukah?” respon Ten, nadanya tidak sesarkas sebelumnya. “Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau katakan?”

“Ada sesuatu yang belum dokter beritahukan padamu, Ten,” Gaku memberi jeda. “Kau hilang ingatan.”

Hilang ingatan? Ten belum bisa mencerna pernyataan Gaku. “M-maksudmu?”

“Waktu siuman dari koma, kau bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan yang kau tahu tiba-tiba sudah berada di rumah sakit. Iya kan?”

Ten mengangguk. Gaku melanjutkan kembali, “Kau tidak ingat bahwa kau mengalami kecelakaan setelah sesi pemotretan majalah. Beruntungnya kau tidak lupa dengan kami—semua yang ada di Yaotome Production.”

Gaku berhenti sejenak, “Sayangnya, kau tidak ingat dengan IDOLiSH7. Termasuk dengan adik kembarmu sendiri, Nanase Riku.”

Pikiran Ten mulai menguar tak tentu. Sedikit demi sedikit memproses ucapan Gaku atau lebih tepatnya fakta tentang dirinya saat ini. Dia berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelum dia berada di rumah sakit.

“Ten, kau masih ingat dengan penghargaan _Black or White_ _Music Fantasia_?” tanya Gaku.

“Aku ingat...”

“Kau ingat kita kalah dalam penghargaan itu?”

Yang bersangkutan mengangguk, Gaku bertanya lagi. “Kau ingat kita dikalahkan oleh siapa?”

Mencoba mengingat kembali, tapi Ten tetap tidak tahu siapa yang mengalahkan grupnya pada saat penghargaan itu. Ten meringis.

“Aku... tidak tahu...” jawab Ten, nadanya melemah. “Gaku... kau bicara jujur padaku kan?”

“Iya, tentu saja.”

“Jadi, aku yang sekarang... sedang hilang ingatan?” tanya Ten lagi, masih tidak percaya.

Gaku mengangguk, “Jika kau tidak hilang ingatan, kejadian tadi pagi tidak akan mungkin terjadi.”

Ten melihat ekspresi wajah Gaku. Benar, Gaku saat ini sedang tidak mengada-ada. Ten meluruskan pandangan ke depan, lalu memejamkan matanya. Jadi, saat ini dirinya sedang hilang ingatan? Ten masih belum bisa menerima pernyataan itu. Dia pernah melihat atau mendengar tentang orang-orang yang mengalami hilang ingatan, tapi tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya juga mengalami kejadian yang sama. Saat ini.

Ten mulai bertanya-tanya, apa saja yang dia lupakan sekarang? IDOLiSH7 salah satunya, yang selalu disebut-sebut oleh Gaku. Lalu Nanase Riku, adik kembarnya. Tunggu, dia mempunyai adik kembar? Sejak kapan? Setahunya dia hanya mempunyai—

“...en? Ten—oi Ten!”

Mata Ten terbuka, tertarik keluar dari sekelebat pikiran yang terus menghantuinya.

“Kau melamun atau apa, hah? Tiba-tiba diam seperti kerasukan setan begitu,” tanya Gaku sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Ten bergeming, dia kembali larut dalam pikirannya. Jika dirinya memang benar hilang ingatan, Ten ingin memori—kenangan yang dia lupakan bisa dia ingat lagi. Ten menyadari, dimasa lalu pasti ada saat-saat yang berharga baginya dan juga bagi orang lain. Siapa tahu, kenangan berharga itu sangat dikenang oleh orang yang menyayanginya. Entah siapapun itu, Ten tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Dia tidak mau mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang ini.

Ten mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menolehkan kepala kearah sang _leader_. “Gaku... aku boleh minta tolong?”

“Apa?”

“Kalau aku benar-benar hilang ingatan, tolong bantu aku. Bantu aku untuk mengembalikan ingatanku.”

Gaku terperangah mendengar permintaan Ten. _Anak ini_ _kuat_ _juga_ , gumamnya. Gaku pikir sang _center_ akan terus berdiam diri dan pasrah, tapi sepertinya dugaannya salah. Memang sudah tidak diragukan lagi, Kujou Ten sang perfeksionis.

Gaku melebarkan kedua sudut bibirnya, “Hoo—kau serius?”

“Tentu saja aku serius, bodoh.”

“Tch! Kau ini,” respon Gaku jengkel. “Baiklah kalau begitu, aku dan Ryuu akan membantu mengembalikan ingatanmu. Tapi tidak cuma kami saja, ada beberapa orang yang nanti akan membantumu juga. Bagaimana?”

“Tidak masalah,” balas Ten. “Terima kasih, _leader_.”

“Hmm. Sama-sama, _center_.”

* * *

Malam hari di asrama IDOLiSH7.

Akhirnya semua member sudah mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Tsumugi. Lagi-lagi suasana tidak mengenakkan kembali menyelimuti diantara mereka. Sejak pulang dari rumah sakit, Riku terus mengurung diri di kamar dan hanya keluar jika waktunya makan bersama. Makan malam tadipun terasa canggung karena Riku cuma diam saja. Yang lain ingin menghiburnya tapi tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa, bahkan Mitsuki yang selalu menjadi _mood breaker_ juga ikut kebingungan. Pada akhirnya mereka sekedar membicarakan tentang pekerjaan mereka.

Beberapa jam setelah makan malam. Jarum pendek jam menunjuk kearah angka 10. Di kamar, Iori mulai membongkar isi tas sekolahnya. Ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang baru saja didapatnya hari ini. Padahal pekerjaan rumah yang didapatnya akan dikumpulkan minggu depan, namun Iori tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu. Kalau bisa dikerjakan sekarang, maka kerjakanlah. Kira-kira itulah prinsip seorang Izumi Iori sebagai pelajar.

Baru saja dia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. Iori bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

“Nanase-san, ada apa?” tanya Iori setelah melihat siapa orang dibalik ketukan pintu.

“Uhm... aku ingin mengembalikan bukumu yang kupinjam,” jawab Riku sambil memperlihatkan dua buku pada Iori. “Tapi aku ingin pinjam lagi, boleh?”

“Hah... baiklah, silakan masuk.”

Iori mengajak Riku masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia kembali ke meja belajar untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, sedangkan Riku berjalan menuju rak buku milik Iori yang letaknya bersebrangan. Dengan hati-hati, Riku menaruh kembali buku karya Agatha Christie yang dipinjamnya, lalu menelusuri deretan buku-buku koleksi milik Iori.

Sejenak, Iori membalikkan badan dari duduknya, melirik Riku yang sedang mencari buku di rak. Dia melihat gerak-gerik sang _center_ yang melihat judul buku dengan teliti. Terbesit dipikiran Iori untuk menanyakan 'itu'.

“Nanase-san,” panggil Iori.

“Hmm?”

“Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?” tanya Iori.

Riku mengarahkan tubuhnya menghadap Iori, “Hee? Aku kan memang baik-baik saja.”

“Kau yakin?” tanya Iori lagi. “Hari ini kau terus mengurung diri di kamar. Apa kau masih kepikiran soal Kujou-san hingga membuatmu seperti ini?”

Riku bergidik. Dia mengalihkan pandangan dari Iori. Perlahan tangannya terasa lesu, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghujamnnya. Dia ingin mengembangkan senyum tapi tidak bisa. Luka itu—luka didalam hatinya masih terasa pedih. Luka yang ditorehkan oleh kakak kembarnya sendiri. Riku memang tidak menyalahkan sang kakak, tapi tetap saja. Ketika orang yang kau sayangi tiba-tiba lupa dengan eksistensi dirimu dalam hidupnya, rasanya sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Dan sekarang Riku tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu, dia ingin melupakannya sejenak. Siapa tahu itu cuma mimpi.

Sayangnya, Iori membawanya ke permukaan. Menamparnya dengan satu kalimat tanya saja. Sekejap Riku kembali harus menelan fakta bahwa kakaknya—Kujou Ten—tidak ingat apapun tentang dirinya.

“Kenapa kau menanyakan itu, Iori...”

Tidak ada jawaban dari Iori. Riku menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak mengerti, apakah Iori hanya sekedar bertanya atau memang sengaja mengetes reaksinya. Riku menghadap Iori. Tenggorokannya tercekat, berusaha menahan segala emosi yang ingin tumpah. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Riku merespon pertanyaan Iori dengan nada yang lirih.

“Kau pikir aku kelihatan baik-baik saja... Iori?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah lagi-lagi kurang panjang, maafkan saya orz
> 
> Dengan di-publish-nya chapter ini, saya pamit hiatus dulu sampai pertengahan bulan Agustus karena saya harus benar-benar konsentrasi dengan tugas akhir kuliah saya *guling-guling* mohon doanya ya biar saya lulus dan bisa kembali melanjutkan fic ini lagi, nanti saya buat lebih panjang untuk chapter selanjutnya deh ;w;
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca~ jangan lupa cek #i7PoM di twitter untuk info tentang fic ini ovo)/


	5. Harapan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dengan segala keberanian, Riku menggantungkan harapan untuk sang kakak.
> 
> _Standard disclaimer applied._

Iori tertegun melihat reaksi Riku. Dugaannya benar, Riku masih belum bisa menyingkirkan perihal tentang Kujou Ten yang hilang ingatan. Kemudian terlihat Riku menatap wajahnya dengan senyum kaku, seperti menahan tangis.

“Kau pikir aku kelihatan baik-baik saja... Iori?”

Iori menelan ludah mendengar respon Riku. Dia sadar bahwa pertanyaannya sudah kelewatan. Iori bangun dari kursinya, ingin meminta maaf.

_PLAK!_

Terlambat. Pipi Iori mulai terasa panas, sakit. Ya, Riku menamparnya.

“Na-Nanase-san...”

“Keterlaluan—kau keterlaluan, Iori! Seenaknya kau bertanya padaku apakah aku baik-baik saja padahal kau tahu aku—ugh!” Riku berteriak, emosinya mulai hilang kendali. “Aku—aku kesal! Ten-nii mengalami kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan tapi tidak ada satupun yang memberitahuku. Kenapa manajer juga harus menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?! A-aku merasa dipermainkan—”

“Nanase-san—“

“Dan sekarang, aku berusaha untuk melupakannya sejenak, tapi kau dengan mudahnya kembali merusak ketenanganku! Kau sengaja, Iori?!”

Riku menarik kerah baju Iori, mengepalnya kencang. Iori melihat dalam-dalam tatapan mata Riku, mata yang tidak biasanya sang _center_ perlihatkan. Tatapan mata yang cukup menakutkan namun sarat akan kesedihan. Iori menarik cengkraman Riku dan melepaskannya.

_PLAK!_

Tamparan balasan dari Iori, seketika membuat Riku diam.

“Iya, aku memang sengaja,” jawab Iori. Dia mengusap bekas tamparan Riku dengan punggung tangannya.

Riku terkejut. Dia memegang pipinya yang mulai memerah. “Apa maksudmu, Iori... kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang ini! Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti—“

“Memang benar perkataanmu, Nanase-san. Aku tidak pernah mengalami apa yang Nanase-san sekarang hadapi, aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Tapi, jika hal itu terjadi padaku dan Niisan, mungkin aku juga tidak akan sanggup menerimanya dengan mudah.”

Tersentak. Ah, Riku baru menyadari sesuatu. Posisi Iori sama sepertinya yaitu seorang adik. Perlahan Riku mulai menenangkan dirinya. Dia benar-benar lupa dengan hal itu. Sekarang Riku mengerti, Iori berbicara dari sudut pandang yang sama. Yaitu sebagai seorang adik.

“Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah keterlaluan, Nanase-san,” Iori mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat. “Asal kau tahu, manajer juga merasa bersalah sudah menyembunyikan tentang Kujou-san darimu. Jadi tolong maafkan dia.”

“Dan juga,” Iori menelan ludah. “Aku tidak ingin Nanase-san menyerah begitu saja.”

“Eh..?”

“Karena Nanase-san dan Kujou-san adalah kakak beradik—terlebih lagi kalian kembar, ikatan batin kalian pasti sangat kuat. Aku yakin, jika kau berusaha membantu mengembalikan ingatan Kujou-san, dia pasti akan kembali seperti dulu.”

Riku tercengang mendengar penjelasan Iori. Pemuda itu tidak ingin menyakitinya, justru ingin menyemangati dirinya. Riku langsung terduduk di lantai, memeluk kedua kaki sambil membenamkan kepalanya. Jadi ternyata dia salah menilai Iori. Yah, seharusnya Riku sudah tahu itu dari awal, tapi emosi sudah membuatnya hilang kontrol terlebih dulu. Dia mulai menyesali perangainya barusan.

Melihat Riku yang terduduk di lantai, Iori mulai khawatir. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, “Nanase-san? Kau kenapa?”

“Aku bodoh, benar-benar bodoh,” Riku tertawa kecil sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. “Kau juga, Iori. Benar-benar payah.”

Iori menaikkan alis, “P-payah?”

“Iya, kau memang payah,” Riku mengangkat kepala, senyum lebar terpancar dari wajahnya. “Terima kasih, Iori!”

Kaget bercampur malu, Iori menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Tapi syukurlah, senyuman Riku sekarang adalah senyum ceria seperti biasanya. Senyuman hangat seorang Nanase Riku.

“U-uh... sama-sama, Nanase-san,” balas Iori terbata-bata.

* * *

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Riku mulai membesarkan niatnya untuk memulihkan memori sang kakak. Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan bersedih, dia harus bangkit. Riku yakin, saat ini, mungkin Ten juga sedang berusaha untuk menghadapi kenyataan itu. Entah apapun caranya, Ten harus mengingatnya kembali. Mengingat memori yang sudah mereka ciptakan sejak mereka berdua lahir ke dunia.

Riku datang menemui Tsumugi. Dia meminta maaf karena sudah pernah merasa kesal pada sang manajer, yang tentu saja dibalas tanpa pamrih oleh Tsumugi. Setelah itu, Riku meminta tolong bantuan pada manajernya untuk membantu mengembalikan ingatan Ten. Tsumugi sempat tak berkutik mendengar permintaan _center_ IDOLiSH7 itu, namun dengan senang hati dia menerima permintaannya. Disamping ingin membayar kesalahan karena sudah menutupi permasalahan ini, Tsumugi juga sebisa mungkin ingin membantu hubungan kakak beradik itu kembali membaik. Salah satunya dengan memulihkan ingatan Kujou Ten.

Tsumugi baru selesai mengadakan pertemuan di sebuah kantor dari stasiun radio ternama untuk membahas acara khusus yang akan dibawakan IDOLiSH7 nanti. Sembari berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil, Tsumugi melihat jam tangan. Sudah jam 6 petang.

“Hmm... semoga masih sempat.”

Tsumugi berencana untuk menjenguk Ten setelah pertemuan tadi selesai. Masih terbayang di pikirannya dengan permintaan Riku. Dia dapat melihat kesungguhan dari tatapan mata sang _center_ yang membuatnya tak sampai hati untuk menolak. Lagipula, Tsumugi tidak ingin melihat Riku terus bersedih. Jika hal itu dibiarkan, maka akan berefek pada kesehatan Riku dan pastinya akan memberikan pengaruh juga terhadap IDOLiSH7. Sempat Tsumugi memprotes presdir—ayahnya—ketika Riku tidak diizinkan untuk menjenguk sang kakak. Dia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada Riku. Meskipun memang sempat terjadi hal yang tidak diduga—kabur dari asrama—tapi pada akhirnya Tsumugi mengerti alasan dari larangan presdir.

Untung saja lokasinya tidak jauh. Hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, Tsumugi sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, ia pun berjalan menuju lobi dan menemui resepsionis untuk menanyakan lokasi kamar Ten, berhubung ini adalah pertama kalinya dia datang menjenguk.

“Eh? Tsumugi-chan ya?”

Tsumugi menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. Seorang pemuda jangkung, berkacamata, dan memakai topi, berdiri di belakangnya. Senyuman sang pemuda yang sudah menjadi ciri khas membuat Tsumugi langsung bisa mengenalinya.

“Tsunashi-san??” sahut Tsumugi sedikit berbisik.

Sang pemuda menempelkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, memberi kode. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Tsunashi Ryuunosuke yang sedang menyamar. “Sedang apa kau di sini?”

“Aku ingin menjenguk Kujou-san,” jawab Tsumugi.

“Ah, kebetulan sekali. Aku juga ingin menjenguknya,” balas Ryuu. “Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana?”

Tsumugi mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Ryuu. Meninggalkan resepsionis yang menjerit kecil karena bertemu sang idola dari jarak yang cukup dekat.

**==x==**

“Tsunashi-san, bagaimana keadaan Kujou-san sekarang?”

Tsumugi memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Ryuu menjawab dengan ramah, “Ten semakin hari semakin membaik. Ah, hanya saja dia harus menjalani terapi sebelum dia diperbolehkan pulang.”

“Terapi?”

“Kau tahu kan, Ten mengalami...” balas Ryuu sambil memutar jari pada kepalanya.

Tsumugi salah tingkah, baru sadar apa yang dimaksud Ryuu. “Ah iya, amnesia ya.”

“Kebetulan sekali kau juga datang kemari, Tsumugi-chan. Siapa tahu kau bisa membantu ingatannya kembali,” ujar Ryuu.

“Hmm. Aku harap juga begitu. Lagipula Riku-san sudah meminta tolong padaku untuk membantunya.”

Ryuu menaikkan alis, “Riku-kun meminta tolong padamu?”

“Iya,” Tsumugi mengangguk. “Dia meminta tolong padaku untuk memulihkan ingatan Kujou-san.”

“Hahaha~ benar-benar Riku-kun ya,” Ryuu tertawa kecil. Tsumugi tersenyum mendengarnya.

Setelah menaiki lift dan sampai di depan kamar rawat Ten, mereka berdua langsung memasuki kamar tersebut. Tsumugi berjalan di belakang Ryuu, mempersilakan pemuda tersebut masuk terlebih dulu. Terlihat seorang suster yang sedang membereskan peralatan makan keluar kamar, sepertinya Ten baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam.

“Ten~! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku bawakan kue lho!” sahut Ryuu lalu memberikan sebuah bungkusan tepat di hadapan Ten.

“Apa ini?” Ten mengeluarkan isi dari bungkusan itu, namun wajahnya terlihat kecewa. “Kenapa bukan donat...”

“Ehem—Ten, tiga hari yang lalu Anesagi-san sudah memberimu donat. Apa kau tidak bosan?”

“Tapi aku suka sekali donat.”

“Kalau terlalu banyak makan donat nanti kau terkena diabetes.”

“Aku tidak peduli,” balas Ten, lalu menaruh kotak yang berisi _strawberry shortcake_ itu kembali ke dalam bungkusan. “Lagipula ini juga manis, kau juga yang akan bertanggung jawab jika aku diabetes.”

“Aaah Ten kau ini—!”

Tsumugi tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat argumen diantara mereka berdua. Ten menolehkan kepalanya pada gadis itu. Lagi-lagi seseorang yang tidak dia kenal. Tapi gadis itu datang bersama Ryuu, pasti orang tersebut bukanlah orang asing bagi grup TRIGGER.

Ten bertanya pada rekannya, “Ryuu, siapa dia?”

“Eh? O-oh! Tsumugi-chan datang untuk menjengukmu.”

“Tsumugi...?”

Yang bersangkutan langsung mendekat lalu merendahkan kepalanya, “Namaku Takanashi Tsumugi, manajer dari IDOLiSH7.”

Ten memperhatikan gadis yang berada di dekatnya. _Manajer IDOLiSH7 katanya_ , gumam Ten. Apakah orang ini termasuk yang dia lupakan juga? Dia ingat, Gaku sempat membicarakan tentang manajer IDOLiSH7. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia bertatap muka dengan sang manajer.

“Takanashi-san ya... salam kenal,” balas Ten datar.

Tsumugi mengangguk. Rasanya benar-benar aneh ketika dia memperkenalkan dirinya barusan. Ten tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan tersebut, tapi suasananya terasa berbeda. Canggung.

Ten mulai membuka pembicaraan, “Jadi, ada keperluan apa manajer IDOLiSH7 datang kemari?”

Mendengar sang _center_ berbicara seperti itu, Ryuu sedikit panik. “Ten—sopanlah sedikit! Dia ingin menjengukmu!”

Tsumugi merasa seperti kembali ke masa dimana IDOLiSH7 bertemu TRIGGER untuk pertama kalinya. Nada intimidasi seorang Kujou Ten sempat membuatnya sedikit _down_ , dan nada itu kembali lagi dia dengarkan sekarang. Tapi yang berbeda, sekarang Tsumugi sudah tahu bagaimana sifat dari _center_ TRIGGER tersebut. Maka itu dirinya tidak segoyah yang dulu.

Tsumugi mengarahkan matanya pada Ryuu, seakan memberi kode bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Ryuu yang melihatnya mulai mengendurkan gesturnya dan kembali tenang. Lalu Tsumugi menatap ke arah Ten, dengan senyuman dia mulai menjawab pertanyaan lawan bicaranya.

“Kujou-san, maksudku datang kemari...”

* * *

Malam yang sama di asrama para member IDOLiSH7. Yamato, Riku, Nagi, dan Iori baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam. Hanya mereka berempat saja yang ada saat ini. Mitsuki sedang ada pekerjaan sebagai pembawa acara, begitu pula duo MEZZO”—Tamaki dan Sougo—yang sampai sekarang belum kembali ke asrama.

Setelah mengambil bir kaleng, Yamato langsung beranjak untuk menonton televisi, membiarkan 'adik-adiknya' membereskan bekas makan malam. Remote televisi yang tergeletak di meja diambilnya dengan cepat lalu menyalakan televisi yang ada di hadapannya. Acara yang disiarkan saat ini adalah sebuah talk show, dan kebetulan sekali, TRIGGER menjadi bintang tamu di acara tersebut. Sayangnya, hanya Gaku dan Ryuu saja yang tampil.

“Yamato-san, sedang nonton apa?” tanya Riku yang sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya lalu bergabung dengan Yamato.

“Ah—lihat saja sendiri,” balas Yamato singkat sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi.

Terlihat pembawa acara menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepada member TRIGGER.

**==x==**

“ _Dengan absennya Kujou Ten, apa saja kegiatan yang kalian lakukan saat ini?”_

_Gaku menjawab, “Untuk saat ini kami berdua melakukan pekerjaan lain terlebih dulu seperti bermain dalam drama, menjadi model, dan sebagainya.”_

“ _Wah kalian begitu profesional ya! Lalu bagaimana dengan kegiatan kalian sebagai TRIGGER? Apakah ada rencana untuk merilis lagu baru?”_

“ _Seperti yang sudah diberitakan sebelumnya, kegiatan kami sebagai TRIGGER dihentikan sementara karena Ten saat ini masih dalam perawatan. Tapi setelah Ten sembuh dan bisa beraktivitas seperti semula, kami pasti akan kembali,” jawab Ryuu._

_Gaku menambahi, “Karena itulah, kami memohon dukungan dari kalian semua, khususnya para fans, untuk mendoakan agar Ten cepat sembuh dan kami bisa kembali menghibur kalian semuanya.”_

**==x==**

“Rasanya aneh melihat TRIGGER cuma berdua saja ya,” komentar Yamato. Riku diam, fokus melihat acara tersebut. Berharap ada sedikit info terbaru tentang Ten.

Sampai saat ini Riku belum menjenguk sang kakak lagi sejak kedatangan pertamanya tempo hari. Meskipun sudah bertekad ingin memulihkan Ten, namun sebenarnya ia masih takut dengan penolakan dari kakaknya. Bagaimana jika Ten tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Riku menyesal karena sudah melepaskan emosinya saat itu sehingga membuat Ten berontak. Refleks ia pun menepuk-nepuk pipinya, mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya jengkel.

Yamato memperhatikan Riku yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk pipi. “Oi Riku, kau tidak boleh melukai wajahmu—”

Riku menghentikan gerakannya, seperti baru sadar dari dunia lain. “E-eh! Iya maafkan aku hehe,” kata Riku terkekeh.

“Apa kau tidak senang dengan acara ini? Kalau begitu aku pindah _channel_ -nya—”

Riku mengibaskan tangannya, “Ti-tidak kok! Tidak apa-apa! Aku cuma memikirkan sesuatu saja.”

“ _Oh_ Riku, _are you okay?_ Baik-baik saja?” datanglah Nagi ikut bergabung bersama mereka. “Jika ada masalah, ceritakan saja pada kami.”

“Benar kata Nagi. Jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri, kami di sini ada untuk membantumu,” kata Yamato setuju.

Riku menunduk. Sebenarnya dia tidak mau menceritakannya karena tidak ingin membuat semuanya khawatir. Tapi, jika hal itu justru membuat semuanya khawatir, sepertinya Riku tidak bisa mengelak. Riku mengangkat kepalanya, bersedia untuk bercerita.

“Aku... sebenarnya aku takut.”

“Takut? Takut dengan apa?” tanya Nagi.

“Aku takut... bertemu Ten-nii.”

Yamato menaikkan alis, “Kenapa takut? Bukannya kau bilang ingin membantu Kujou agar ingatannya kembali?”

“Iya, tapi...” Riku menunduk lagi. “Aku takut Ten-nii akan menghindariku. Aku sudah membuatnya benci karena aku...”

“Riku, aku mengerti. Apa kau merasa tidak enak karena sudah berteriak di depan Kujou-shi? Apakah karena itu kau jadi takut bertemu dengannya?” Nagi mulai menerka-nerka. Riku mengangguk, membenarkan dugaan Nagi. Sedangkan Yamato hanya menggumam.

Hening, jeda sepersekian detik. Kemudian ada sesuatu yang memukul kepala Riku secara tiba-tiba. Riku mengaduh lalu melihat apa yang memukul kepalanya. Iori berdiri di sampingnya, beserta gulungan kertas yang digenggam.

“Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, Nanase-san? Lemah sekali,” Iori menghujat sambil mengetuk-ngetuk gulungan kertas ke kepala Riku.

“Tch!” Riku menghalau gulungan kertas tersebut dan berdiri menghadap Iori. “Aku sedang serius! Bisakah kau tidak mengejekku?!”

Yamato ikut bangun dan melerai mereka berdua. “Hush, Ichi! Sudah tahu Riku sedang ada masalah kenapa kau malah bilang begitu?”

Iori mundur, sedikit menjauh dari Riku. Sambil menyilangkan lengan dia pun menatap lurus pada mata Riku, “Kau bilang ingin membantu Kujou-san kan? Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin memulihkan ingatan dia kan?”

Semua yang ada di situ terdiam.

“Jangan lemah, Nanase-san. Kau sendiri yang menggantung harapan, berarti kau jugalah yang harus mewujudkannya.”

“Iori...”

Suasana yang terlalu hening membuat Iori menjadi salah tingkah. “P-pokoknya kau tidak boleh takut, Nanase-san! Ingat itu!” kemudian Iori pergi keluar menuju kamarnya.

Keadaan hening tersebut lalu pecah dengan tawa Yamato. “Pfft—hahaha! Dasar Ichi, tidak bisa jujur.”

“ _Oh_ —sepertinya Iori mengerti perasaan Riku,” ujar Nagi.

Riku mengerjapkan matanya, masih memproses kata-kata Iori barusan. Namun tak lama kemudian dia ikut tertawa. Dalam hatinya Riku berterima kasih. Berkat 'bentakan' Iori tadi, perasaannya sedikit lebih membaik.

_Iori memang baik ya_ , gumam Riku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Jam besuk pasien sudah berakhir. Ryuu sudah pulang dan meninggalkan Ten sendirian. Ten melihat tumpukan majalah dan CD yang ada di sampingnya. Manajer IDOLiSH7 yang tadi menjenguknya memberikan benda-benda tersebut.

_Aku ingin membantu Kujou-san!_

Teringat kata-kata sang manajer di kepalanya. Ternyata tujuannya tidak hanya menjenguk, tapi juga ingin membantu untuk memulihkan memorinya. Ten mengapresiasi niat gadis tersebut dan menerima bantuannya. Lagipula dia juga sudah bertekad untuk mengubah dirinya kembali seperti semula. Ya, dimana ingatannya belum hilang sama sekali.

Rasanya memang aneh. Ketika kau berpikir bahwa dirimu baik-baik saja, tapi orang lain bilang bahwa kau yang sekarang adalah pribadi yang berbeda. Apalagi ditambah dengan masalah yang terjadi saat ini, amnesia. Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dan kesal, jika terang-terangan orang lain berkata “kau hilang ingatan, kau bukan dirimu yang dulu”? Sedangkan kau sendiri masih belum paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Ten menghela nafas. Kepalanya langsung terasa pusing jika terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Setidaknya, sekarang dia mengakui fakta bahwa dirinya sedang hilang ingatan, dan berharap dia sendiri mampu melawan apa yang sedang dialaminya. Sambil bersandar, Ten mengambil salah satu majalah yang berada di meja. Dalam majalah itu, IDOLiSH7 menjadi sorotan yang paling besar. Dibacanya _headline_ pada salah satu artikel.

_Pendatang baru yang dalam sekejap memikat hati para pendengarnya, IDOLiSH7!_

Ten membaca artikel tersebut. Sepertinya artikel ini dibuat setelah grup rivalnya mulai terkenal. Terlihat dalam artikel bagian wawancara dengan setiap member. Ten membaca satu persatu wawancara tersebut, kemudian sampailah dia pada bagian wawancara dengan sang _center_. Nanase Riku.

_Aku sangat suka menyanyi! Karena itu, aku berharap nyanyianku dapat membuat semuanya gembira!_

Ten terpaku pada foto sang _center_ yang tersenyum lebar. Ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan ketika melihat foto itu.

“Nanase Riku... siapa kau sebenarnya?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKHIRNYAAAAA TUGAS AKHIR SAYA SELESAI YAAAY /o/ *berisik*
> 
> Mohon maaf karena update kali ini ternyata di luar dugaan. Saya kira pertengahan Agustus sudah bisa pegang ini dan lanjut lagi, tapi ternyata malah molor sampai akhir Agustus *blames revisian* dan bulan lalu sempat stres juga karena suatu hal di RL (bukan TA) jadi ya... saya benar-benar butuh piknik sampai mood membaik ^^;
> 
> Finally, here it is! Chapter lalu saya sudah janji untuk bikin chapter ini agak lebih panjang. Maaf ya menunggu lama ;w;
> 
> Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca chapter ini~ owo)/


End file.
